Recipes
Tip: To quickly find an item or building recipe, press Ctrl + F (Hold Ctrl and Press F) and type the item or building name. Prerequisites Carpentry Crafting Masonry Tools Harvesting tools Fishing tools Note: If the Fishing tool breaks, press Backspace then pick it up Containers Note: To fireproof, click and flammable material with the container. Note: To drink, click the "Drink" button under amount of water left. Filters Note: To filter oil, click on crude oil with a filter and wait. Be patient as this process takes a while. Light Sources Note: Light sources will not disappear when its light runs out, to refill them, click a burning object with the lantern. Storing them when they run out however WILL get rid of them. Lighters Click any flammable part to set it up on fire. it will not cause the part to catch on fire every time, unless you are using the admin only zippo lighter. Some items may be fireproofed so that it cannot burn. Explosives WARNING: Do NOT craft a Bomb when there are flames nearby or else the gunpowder might explode right in front of you. Note: Bombs are crafted with the "Create Item" button, NOT the "Create Tool" button. Weapons Melee Ranged Note - The stone equivalent to the Javelin does not require any anvil to craft. Ammunition Note: To load ammunition, place it, and then click on it with the ranged weapon. Note: To load ammunition, place it, and then click on it with the ranged weapon. Armor How to wear: Place the armor on the ground and walk over it to wear the armor. How to take it off: Armor can be taken off by opening up the backpack and clicking the 'Remove Armor' button. NOTE: You cannot wear two or more armor at a time. Therefore, you cannot wear one leather armor and one iron armor. However, a quiver can be worn with any other piece of armor. Basic armor Metal armor Reinforced armor Others Buildings and building materials Crafting buildings Wells Shelters Walls Boat related buildings Cooking Etc. Vehicles Vehicles help you get to places. There are boats for sea, and carts and catapults for land. Boats are useful for frequent travelers, or if you own a trade route. Land vehicles are good for farmers or shopkeepers, delivering shipments. Remember, when making vehicles you need to use "Create Tool". Precursors Note: These are made with Create Item, vehicles are made with Create Tool. Boats Land vehicles Edible food, ingredients and food related items If you are to survive, you need to eat and drink. Not everybody wants to eat wild berries. These recipes are for all you fine diners who need good food. Remember, food is now created with "Create Item" since the "Create Food" button was removed. Please note that "Cook" means to put any uncooked/raw things on anything on fire. This includes Stoves, Bakeries, Burning Oil, Burning Large/small leaves, etc. (If impatient for waiting for food to cook, get a stove and click Stove top + Food + Process to cook it. (this does not work with bread) Drinks Dairy products Fish Meat dishes and meat related recipes Wheat dishes and wheat related recipes Stews Others Note: You do not lose the Clay Bowl after eating the seed mush. Money and trade related items Note: These recipes are used to create in game currency and shops for people to trade. Farming Composts and fertilizers Note: Growing things on fertilized compost requires more farming skill than on normal compost. Chicken related recipes